


Thirteen Nights of All Hallows' Eve

by Fyliwion



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AU, Anthology, Cats, Celestial Maidens, Drabble, Dragons, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fic Collection, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Enemies, Friendship, Halloween Collection, Halloween fics, Haunted Houses, Kitsune, M/M, Magic, Meiji Era, Miko - Freeform, Monsters, Multi, Vampires, Witches, Wizards, Youkai, one shots, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion
Summary: A Halloween collection of ficlets, oneshots and drabbles surrounding Magic Kaito and Detective Conan each one with a different theme.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hakuba Saguru & Nakamori Aoko, Kuroba Kaito - Relationship, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. The Scent of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Trick or Treat! 
> 
> Since Halloween has gone virtual this year, and it's been so long since I've done a fic challenge I decided this would be the perfect time to try my hand at flexing my writing muscles. This will be just a collection of little oneshots and ficlets, some with a slight potential at turning into longer fics-- each day until All-Souls (November 2nd). I have different themes for each day, all surrounding halloween themes. 
> 
> Ratings are open to change. Each ficlet will be tagged accordingly!

**Night One:** _Once Upon a Midnight Dreary  
_ **Rating:** G  
 _  
_

* * *

**_  
Japan Meiji-Era_ **

He was startled awake by the clatter at his door. 

Even now, a year after the cursed gem was destroyed, and the twice-cursed men done away with, he still slept uneasily. His magic did little to protect the wards of his family home, in the days when so few believed in it or the things that tread in the darkness. 

Kaito kept a glint of his magic around him, but reached for his pistol anyway. Magic for killing was only for those demonic things that could not be slain by metal bullets. He sensed something uncanny, but it was only a gentle pull. 

He opened the door. 

Nakamori Aoko tumbled through, her kimono dirty from the rain and mud she’d clearly run through, and her hair haphazardly fell around her face. A bundle was tight in her arms, and she was looking up at Kaito with a fierce determination. 

“Ao-” he cut off. They hadn’t spoken, not for sometime, not after she found out the secret of his family line. “Nakamori-san,” he said respectfully. “May I offer you assistance?” 

She swallowed hard, trying to brush the dirt from the front of her garments while still clutching the bundle in her arms. It was from that, which he sensed the uncanny aura. It was bright, dazzling almost, stronger now that the door was no longer between them. It reminded him of sunshine on water, or a cool breeze on a hot day. 

“Here,” she said, shoving the bundle into his hands. “Hide it.” 

He took a step back. The bundle buzzed in his arms, and it felt incredibly light for its size. The outside fabric was silk, soft to the touch, thick, and took care to hide whatever package lay inside.   
  
“Nakamori-san?” 

She sighed, rubbing her temples as she looked up at him, her eyes seemed to glint with a magic of their own, “It’s fine Kaito. Just use my name already, I'm too tired to play any sort of game with you right now.” 

It hadn't been his intention, but he also didn't wish to argue with her. Not when she was in his home and finally speaking with him again, “May I ask, what exactly I’m hiding?” 

She bit her lip, “Take it away first. Look at it once you’re out of sight. Please hurry Kaito?” Her eyes darted to the door and it seemed like there were voices in the wind. 

“Alright,” he said, deciding it warranted no further argument. She was his best friend after all, his first love ( _dare he say only?)_ , no matter what she thought of him now. He turned, holding the bundle carefully in his arms, and turned toward the back room. 

“Wait! Kaito?” 

She had her arms wrapped around her tightly. There was something in her face, apprehension? Fear? He couldn't quite register it. Aoko had never looked afraid, not even when she'd found out the truth about his situation. 

He turned, “Yes?” 

“Use magic. Make sure-- It needs to be somewhere I’ll never see it Kaito.” 

He stared back at her. His childhood friend who had fled away from his powers and knowledge of what he could do and who he was. The girl who embraced the new ways brought by the West, and the industrialization that sought to rip their traditions to shreds. Still, just now he saw that pleading and fear in her eyes, the same one she had the night she’d caught his spells weaving against those monsters. 

“As you wish.” 

He slid the door closed behind him. 

His father’s father had created this home: a puzzlement of halls and corridors, hidden stashes and nightingale floors. It held passages only accessible to the family, and other rooms only opened through their magic. Kaito stepped through one of those now, a small one that had another secret cabinet inside with a special lock. 

His father’s robes lay inside. 

Once he locked himself in the room, assured she had not followed, he lifted the bundle. Strange how lightweight it was, it seemed like the wrappings were heavier than the package. With utter care he began unwrapping it and then unwrapping it again from another layer of waterproofed paper. It grew lighter with each unwrapping, and finally it fell away to reveal feathers. 

Shimmering bright feathers. 

At first they were soft white, but as he unfolded the layers they grew deep black like obsidian. 

It was a kimono. 

A kimono crafted of feathers. 

It was impossible. Held together with what looked like starlight. It was softer than any silk, and they cascaded like wings. From the bundle a second item fell, a red obi of fabric he could not begin to surmise, which shimmered with a magic of its own. 

The entire garment shimmered of _other._

If the creatures he had fought against were demons, this garment came from above. 

_“Kami-sama,_ ” he whispered. 

There were tales, of the celestial maidens, of the crane wives, of the creatures that came from the heavens and shed their skins to walk among mortals. Kaito had never met Aoko’s mother, she had left before they had become acquainted, but it was the one thing he had learned to never speak of between the two of them. 

Aoko would have turned eighteen just the hour before. He knew that tended to be the age when those of latent powers came to age, especially now that it tended to be far more latent. Most of those with magic in their blood walked the streets without ever being the wiser, until it simply slipped away from existence. 

Kaito knew little of the winged maidens. It was not something he found his father to have come across, but he knew enough of their ilk to understand the rules. Rules magical beings followed that were not the same for those like him. He knew what it meant to gift the kimono, and knew whatever had driven Aoko must have been direr for her to have come to him.

He ran his hand over the soft feathers, taking one last look before he carefully rewrapped it, and then set a gentle spell over the outer fabric. He laid it below his father’s uniform, carefully relocking the cabinet and then slipping back outside into the corridor. 

As an afterthought, he turned and set a second barrier over the entrance _just in case._

When he stepped back into the main room, he found Aoko had managed to compose herself and heated some water to make tea. She had set up the service while he had been away, waiting for him with apprehension in her eyes. 

“I am sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t know who else I could trust. I had hoped-” 

“It’s fine,” he responded, catching her hand and squeezing it. “Are you certain though?” 

“I am angry Kaito. I am. I had thought…” she shook her head. “I wanted more time, but we’re not gifted with that. I have no wish to go with my mother’s people, and nor will I be a servant to any…” she bit her lip, “mortal.” 

He laughed, “No. You are many things but you are not that. Aoko I would never-” 

“I know.” 

“I would have asked properly. Had I known, but I thought-” 

“I know that too,” she said, eyes flickering to the tea cups. “But I am here, and you accepted so-” 

“I will keep it, for now, but if you ever wish it back-”

“I know Kaito. That’s why I entrusted it to you." 

His fingers still felt the burn of the magic of her kimono.

"It's more than I deserve," he said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips, "but I will try to become worth the honor." 

"Well..." she said smiling, "I figured who better than the greatest thief in Japan?"

She left her hand wrapped in his. 


	2. The Miko and the Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made a promise when he was little more than a kit. 
> 
> He wouldn't understand why until it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolutely a fic I'm hoping to work more on. I've got a larger scheme sort of... worked out- but honestly I couldn't get past the one image. So here's a little sneak peek. I've wanted to do my own Kitsune Kaito fic for years, and with Yashahime finally gave in. If you're looking for more Kitsune!KID, I highly recommend Icka M Chif's series that's one of my all time favorites.

* * *

**Night Two:** Demons and the Devil   
**Rating:** G

* * *

He knew he was in trouble from the expressions that passed over his parents’ faces. Why though, was something he couldn’t understand. They’d never had problems before with Kaito making human friends. They sent him to school, let him play with the other children, made sure his glamours were refreshed, and taught him not to create  _ too  _ much trouble for the other students. 

Aoko-chan needed a friend more than any of the other other kids at school, and she even  _ liked  _ his magic. Her eyes had glowed, and she’d stopped crying and suddenly Kaito felt just as powerful as the stories his father told of the  _ old days  _

He’d told his parents as much, emphasizing he made sure the magic looked like silly normal human tricks ( _ Not really. No human can make roses bloom in their hand.).  _ He mentioned his new friend, Nakamori Aoko, and how she needed a friend and couldn’t they see about finding a way to play together? 

_ “Nakamori?” his father asked. He had been ruffling his son’s hair, but stopped abruptly. There was something in his tone that warned Kaito away, made him regret asking the question, a warning tone.  _

_ “Aoko-chan,” Kaito corrected. “She said I could call her that.”  _

_ “Aoko-chan,” his lips pursed and his frown deepened, “Her father is Inspector Nakamori, correct?”  _

_ Kaito’s eyes widened, “Do you know him? She said her dad was an officer and he chased KID that’s why she was alone. I told her she shouldn’t blame all magicians. She’s okay! I like her!” Maybe she was actually a youkai too. Maybe a rival faction? He’d never seen his Dad act like that.  _

_ “We’ve met,” the sigh his father gave told Kaito there wasn’t going to be anymore talk, or arguing about it. It was the sigh he gave when Kaito managed a particularly outlandish trick. “We’ll talk more about it at home.”  _

Now his parents were arguing, and he knew it was about Aoko-chan, which was silly since she was just another kid like him. There wasn’t any reason for them to argue about her, but he gathered his father was worried, and his mother had let the whole thing go. 

He gave up, curling up in his long white tail, and tucking he tried to blend into the furniture. His parents so rarely fought, and now for it to be over Aoko-chan…

Kaito was pulled out his half sleep by a soft hand patting his head. He looked up to see his mother smiling down, “Did we scare you kit? I’m sorry love. Come to the table, you’re father and I need to speak to you.” 

Kaito stretched and nodded, slipping next to her as he took a seat. His father looked less angry, more resigned as he glanced at his wife and son. 

“Are you still mad at me Dad?” Kaito’s tail wrapped around him, as if trying to comfort him. 

Toichi Kuroba sighed, “I’m not angry at you at all Kaito. I was worried. I didn’t mean to get upset about your new friend, but her father is… more perspective of us than most humans. I worried that perhaps you made friends with his daughter for the wrong reasons.” 

Chihiko placed a hand between Kaito’s shoulders, “Or that you might have given something away most humans wouldn’t notice. It sounds like Aoko-chan is a perfectly lovely girl though.” 

Kaito scowled, “I told you I was careful! She didn’t mention youkai or anything. She just liked magic tricks and missed her Dad. You  _ told  _ me I should make friends with humans.” 

It was hard to see the expression that passed over Kuroba Toichi’s face. His wife knew it as well as they looked at their son. Too many secrets, and unspoken worries that a young Kitsune Kit was too at risk from. 

Toichi spoke first, “And so you should. Yes you  _ may  _ invite over Aoko-chan, so long as her father is okay with it-” Kaito lit up at the news. He sat up straighter in his chair and his tail flicked behind him. “-However. You must promise me a few things first.”

“Anything!” 

How easy it was for children. 

“Promise me you will be careful with your tricks. Nothing that would affect her person negatively, or too outlandish on the girl. Yes, yes of course you can do your tricks around her,” he said rolling his eyes at the way his son’s face sank, “But if she’s your friend you must also be respectful of her. Promise?” 

“Promise!” 

Chihiko spoke up this time, “You must also promise us you will  _ never  _ tell Aoko-chan you are a kitsune, or do anything that might give your nature away.” 

Kaito was the one to roll his eyes this time, “Mooooommmm! I know  _ that. Honestly! _ ” 

Toichi cut him off, “We mean it Kaito. You must be careful around Aoko-chan. No foxfire, no illusions that might be seen through, and no matter how much you might wish to show off your tail or tricks you  _ must  _ reign yourself in. Do you understand?” 

There was something too serious in the way they said it. Kaito knew it must have to do with Aoko-chan’s father. It didn’t make sense. Human’s didn’t know youkai existed, and even if they did then what would it matter if he accidentally revealed himself. 

“Kaito?” His mother asked impatiently. 

“Promise.” 

* * *

Ten years later he would remember his promise as it burned in his skin. 

"Come back here _youkai!_ " came her voice, loud and sharp on the rooftop. 

He stared into the eyes of his best friend, dressed in red and white with an arrow pulled to her ear and  _ reiki  _ around her fingers. 

The daughter of a _taijiya_ and a _miko_. 

His tail flicked behind him, and he wrapped himself in foxfire barely missing the purification arrow.

He never stood a chance. 


	3. Do Virgins Taste Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuba was prepared for many things, magic, mysteries, murder, mayhem... even dragons. 
> 
> But even this was beyond his powers of deduction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched Hocus Pocus and couldn't get this plunny out of my head. The title is taken from the song by the same name.

* * *

**Night Three:** Here there be dragons   
**Rating:** T (For subject matter)

* * *

There were many things Hakuba anticipated in his life, but of all the impossible things this was not in his plans. 

He wasn’t sure how many times he’d turned to look at the cave, back at the woman, and then again at the bedraggled thief on the stones next to him, but no matter the times it was still unusual. KID was staring listlessly at the glowing red gem in his hands, his uniform in tatters, and he was pointedly _not_ making eye contact with either himself or Aoko.

“So just to go over the facts again…” Hakuba said, trying to keep from rubbing his temples at the impossibility of the situation they had found themselves in.

“Please don’t,” said Kaito, still not looking at him, and a distinct whine in his voice.

Hakuba ignored him and pressed on, “Which I would not believe had I not seen the creature for myself-” 

Aoko was still utterly unperturbed by the course of events, and simply waved a hand in his direction, “Honestly Hakuba-kun. Dragon’s aren’t that uncommon.”   
  
A person would think she battled them on a regular basis. 

Of course, given the katana she’d unveiled from who-knew-where, perhaps she did. 

Hakuba gave up and massaged his temples, trying to stop the headache that was forming, “Aoko-chan, please, spare me a moment to reorient my perception of reality.” 

“...Fine.” 

Kaito buried himself further in the fortress of stones he’d created for himself outside the now empty cave. 

“Kuroba, hiding really isn’t going to make this better--” 

“Won’t it though?” he asked through the muffled dirt where he’d planted himself in the ground. Aoko was trying not to laugh at him, but the mortified man who was laying on the beach was enough to make even Hakuba feel a bit bad for him. 

“I just wish to… review the facts. The dragon I witnessed and I understand. Magic? It has been a factor that I have been forced to accept as reality for some time. There is one stipulation that was made that I still don’t quite understand however...” 

Had Kaito’s clothes not still had smoke emitting from them, and the man barely able to move a few paces at a time, Hakuba wondered if he might not have just hid back in the cave. Instead he threw a rock at Hakuba’s head, missing by a good few paces. 

“--Hakuba. Please stop talking. Now.” 

Aoko was utterly beaming. She was juggling her sword aimlessly with a ridiculous grin on her face, “Oh no. I have to hear this-” 

Hakuba was definitely missing something, “Why was it that _Kuroba_ was the one taken? As I understand it, the tales usually have young maidens as the targets of some creatures. Kuroba may be many things but--” 

Aoko laughed and cut him off. 

This time she was the one pelted with a rock by Kaito, which she easily missed. 

Hakuba looked between the two of them, “Aoko-chan?” 

“ _Maiden_ Hakuba. The key word in that phrase. The dragon cared less about whether it was a young _lady_ rather than his insistence for a _virgin_ sacrifice.” 

“Can you both just _shut up,”_ said Kaito, who was now slamming the glowing red gem on the side of the cave to no avail. 

Hakuba started, “Virgin?” 

Aoko’s grin got wider, “Virgin.” 

Kaito slammed the gem particularly hard, "I've been _busy._ "

Aoko raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Gallivanting around Japan in disguise and pretending to have slept with have the country as a wanted criminal. Lying must take up so much time." 

Kaito tossed the gem to the ground with a loud thunk. 

Hakuba coughed, “Yes well... I assure you Kuroba it’s not all that it’s cracked up to be. Not nearly as exciting as being proposed to by a dragon.” 

“I’m leaving. That’s it. Thanks for saving me, it’s been fun, time to go,” it would have been more effective, except the thief’s glider turned to soot the moment he opened it. Kaito cursed and threw the gem back at the rock wall. 

“I already offered to help him once we got home,” said Aoko, winking at Hakuba. 

“I’m not listening!” yelled Kaito as he kicked the gem, refusing to look at the two of them. 

Hakuba had to smile, “I’d be happy to assist as well Kuroba. In case you’d rather not have any more dragons try to-” 

“Not listening!” 

Aoko's grin took a wicked turn, “But Kaito, what happens when your reputation precedes you? Isn’t KID supposed to be some great lover of-” 

“...I know! Ugh. Stop.” 

Hakuba was putting the pieces together, “So then you’re simply riding on the coattails of your father’s conque--” 

“Aoko, make him stop.” 

She sheathed her katana with a shrug, “He has a point Kaito. Think of all those disappointed ladies. Or men. Do you even have a preference?” 

“.................” 

Hakuba was still musing over the information, “Really thought Kuroba, you must be congratulated--” 

“.........?” 

"You finally outwitted my deductive reasoning. I must say I never considered you'd be a _maiden_ thief." 

“.....” 

It was impossible to tell if it was the magician or his clothes smoking this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted there's nothing wrong with him being a virgin! I want to make that clear-- (it's hard to emphasize that in a ficlet/drabble). 
> 
> It's about about how Kaito plays up his reputation as a romantic/player and has this image of sweeping everyone off their feet that they can't stop laughing about. I also imagined this fic sometime in their college days. Everyone's had relationships, meanwhile Kaito's been a bit married to his work, but acts like he's slept with all of Japan.


	4. Trouble with Toms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who had ever heard of a cat who hated fish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it's more of a challenge than I thought, but I got it out! I want to do more with this one-- but for now it will do.

* * *

**Night Four:** Feline Familiars   
**Rating: T**

* * *

_ He is quiet and small, he is black  
From his ears to the tip of his tail;  
He can creep through the tiniest crack,  
He can walk on the narrowest rail.  
He can pick any card from a pack,  
He is equally cunning with dice… _

\--T.S Elliot 

* * *

She stared at the cat at her feet. It was impossible, utterly impossible, that a  _ cat  _ would be hiding from a can of tuna. 

Yet there they were. 

“Come on sweetie. It’s good I promise,” she said trying to coax the thin black cat from behind his hiding spot between her legs. 

“Mrwor!” the cat responded, hissing louder towards the tuna. 

“Why you!” 

Of all the idiotic things… 

She gave up, getting it a bowl of milk against her better judgement and putting a lid on the tuna to save for her own lunch. The cat eagerly lapped up the milk before slipping back between her legs with a pitious mew. 

“You silly thing,” she muttered, gathering the animal in her arms and bringing him to her chest. He purred contentedly as she lay on the couch with him snug in her arms. “Clearly you’re spoiled for a street cat.” 

“Mrow?” 

“Idiot,” she told him affectionately, pressing a kiss on his nose. 

He had just enough time to lick her nose back, when there was a flash of light and then- 

“Meow?” 

She tried not to scream, as a questionably nude Kaito was lounging across her lap, only covered by a long back tail, with black ears flicking back and forth curiously on his head. 

He blinked down at her with a lazy smile, “Well that solves that than.” 

“Kaito!” 

He frowned, reaching up to feel an ear, “Why do I still-” 

“What are you=!!” 

“Oooh and a tail--” 

“Weren't you just a --” 

“....why is it always cursed gems? How are there so many cursed gems?” 

“This is not--”

“Cat’s Paw Jewel? Honestly? It’s not even paws!” he said reaching to look down look at his new tail. 

“...............” 

He frowned and looked down, “Wait, where are my clothes?” 

“...........” 

“Mrw?” 

“ _ Bakaito!!!!”  _


	5. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito really should be getting paid better...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This theme went out to Eialyne who asked about Kaito breaking into a haunted house and discovering it was... in fact... haunted. Also, to tumblr, and a recent thread rant I saw on drabbles. Here's a 100 words of tortured Kaito.

* * *

**Night Five:** Haunted House

 **Rating:** G

* * *

Kaito should know better. 

He’d met witches, mad-scientists, cursed gems, and his own magic was questionable on it’s own.

But this was ridiculous.

He looked at the walls, currently dripping blood onto the floor, and the windows rattling with invisible chains. 

“Okay! I’m giving it back already! See? It’s not what I wanted. One perfectly unharmed gem, and you got to scare a few police officers. Happy?” 

The rattling  _ did  _ seem to grow quieter.

“You had fun didn’t you?” 

The rattling stopped. 

…he did not get paid enough for his night job. 

Who ever heard of charming a haunted house?


	6. Life-Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The taste of her was exquisite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I wasn't able to continue updating this week. The week went sideways. I've got to try to post what I can by Monday though!

* * *

**  
Night Six:** Vampires

**Rating: T**

* * *

He could smell her coming. 

The scent was… tantalizing. Delicious. Utterly intoxicating as it grew closer and closer to his hiding place. It should have been impossible, no one should have been able to find him, but now he could even hear her feet descend on the stairs. 

“Kaito?” came her soft voice. 

A sound like a purr escaped his chest. He felt his fangs lower against his will, and his nails dug into his hand leaving marks. 

Why her? 

“Don’t come any closer!” he yelled down the hallway. “Dammit Aoko! Go back!” 

Her footsteps stopped, and he looked up to see a glint of her eyes in the darkness. His new found nightsight illuminating things that would have been impossible before. 

A hunter’s instinct. 

Her pounding of her heart echoing in his ears, the pump of her blood, the catch of her breath, and then more footsteps. 

“Akako told me…” she said softly. “Sort of. I’d rather hear it from you though.” 

Fuck if Kaito even knew what had happened. See if he ever went after ancient cursed gems again. Immortality his ass. He hadn’t even asked for it, especially not in a state as an ancient predator that was something only found in myths. 

“Please-- I can’t. I can’t trust myself Aoko.” 

The was silence, and then more footsteps. He could see her outline in the darkness. 

“She said--” he could see her bite her lips. He thought he caught a whiff of blood, and nearly passed out from the intoxication of it. 

“ _ Ahouko, _ ” he whispered.

“She said you’d die. She said she couldn’t be the one, and…” 

“Please Aoko I’m begging you-” his feet were already drawing him to her. Dammit. 

“It’s okay-” she said softly. She had pushed her hair away from her neck, the pulse growing loud, quicker-- “-I trust you Kaito.” 

If only he trusted himself. 

He was in front of her. Her arms pulling her against him, and he could feel the beat of her heart, smell her fear and arousal. 

He buried his nose against her neck. 

“Aoko-” 

“It’s okay Kaito.” 

His fangs sunk in. 

She groaned and his mouth gushed with the sweet taste of her life-blood. 

Delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always the best treats!


End file.
